Petersburg, Virginia
Petersburg is an independent city in Virginia. The population of the city is 32,420. Major cities Interstate 85 Interstate 95 US Route 1 US Route 301 US Route 301 Alternate US Route 460 US Route 460 Business Virginia State Route 36 Virginia State Route 109 Geography Adjacent counties Prince George County (east) City of Colonial Heights (north) Chesterfield County (northwest) Dinwiddie County (southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 77.22% Black or African American (25,034) 15.93% White (5,164) 4.40% Hispanic or Latino (1,426) 2.46% Other (796) 24.3% (7,878) of Petersburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Petersburg has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 63 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 7.27 murders a year. Fun facts * Virginia State University, a campus of John Tyler Community College and a satellite campus of Eastern Virginia Battle Academy are located in Petersburg. * The city is significant for its role in African-American history. Petersburg had one of the oldest free black settlements in the state at Pocahontas Island. Two Baptist churches in the city, whose congregations were founded in the late 18th century, are among the oldest black congregations and churches in the United States. In the 20th century, these and other black churches were leaders in the national Civil Rights Movement of the 1950s-1960s. In the post-bellum period, a historically black college which later developed as the Virginia State University was established nearby in Ettrick in Chesterfield County. Richard Bland College, now a junior college, was originally established here as a branch of Williamsburg's famed College of William and Mary. * Petersburg remains a transportation hub, with the network of area highways including Interstate Highways 85, 95, and U.S. Route highways with 1, 301, and 460. Both CSX and Norfolk Southern rail systems maintain transportation centers at Petersburg. Amtrak serves the city with daily Northeast Regional passenger trains to Norfolk, Virginia, and long-distance routes from states to the South. * Petersburg was home to the Petersburg Generals of the Coastal Plain League, a collegiate summer baseball league. The Generals played at the Petersburg Sports Complex. The Generals began play in 2000 and won a league championship in their inaugural season. * Politically, Petersburg is the state's most overwhelmingly Democrat-voting area, and it's not even close. * Petersburg has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, two contest halls and showcase theaters, Dogwood Trace Golf Course, Ace Hardware, Walmart, Nintendo World, Goodwill, Country Club of Petersburg, a bit of fast food, a little bit of hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, some public battle fields, a few sports complex, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Food Lion, Simona's Pizzeria, Traditionz Wings & Grill, Plaza Mexico Mexican Restaurant Bar & Grill, King's Barbecue, Rinkeydink Cafe, The Mad Italian Pasta & Steak House, Yankee Coffee Shop, Jimmy's Grille, Liason, Saucy's Sit-Down Bar.B.Q., Trapezium Brewing Company, The Croaker's Spot, Charlotte's Chicken and Waffles, Golden Skillet, Roma's Italian Pizza, Big Mike's Burger Shoppe, and a few other things. Category:Virginia Independent Cities